


Deitada em musgo

by AltenVantas



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seus corpos eram feitos para roubar, matar e aplicar brincadeiras de mal gosto, contudo também serviam para dar prazer e se divertirem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deitada em musgo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Esse é o meu primeiro Yuri, espero que não tenha ficado algo irreal ou incompreensível. Também aviso que não é algo comum e que o brinquedo usado é algo inesperado. Se não tiver a mente aberta ou não gostar do aspecto envolvido, peço que feche a página e procure outro trabalho.

Um gemido saiu da boca da mulher, enquanto suas mãos seguravam no musgo verde embaixo de si, os dedos de seus pés se curvavam para frente. Isso acontecia sempre que estava chegando ao seu limite, uma coisa cada vez mais difícil naqueles dias, o que só fazia sua frustração ficar ainda maior. Já tinha uma libido grande antes do acidente, não ficou menor depois dele, na verdade era com isso que muitas vezes desejava com uma força sobrenatural, chegando a doer. Era por isso que cedia ao Batman quando se encontravam, era por isso que deixava um homem tocar em si, por mais que lhe causasse certo asco.  
Sentiu o hálito em lhe tocando de forma suave, enquanto sua amante tomava ar, isso só servia para lhe dar ainda mais prazer. Gostava tanto das coisas rápidas e poderosas, quando calmas e gentis, embora poucas pessoas soubessem disso. Embora só uma pessoa realmente soubesse disso naqueles dias, não pretendia mudar isso, não pretendia que ninguém além da mulher que estava entre suas pernas soubesse de sua vida. Em seu mundo, quando mais pessoas soubessem de si, mais fácil seria ser presa e quem sabe algo pior. Conhecia pessoas que faziam dele alguém indefeso. Então, para ela bastava apenas que Harleen soubesse de sua vida, assim como sabia da vida da outra.  
Estendeu a mão até tocar nos cabelos curtos e negros da outra, puxando-a para cima, retirando-a momentaneamente de seu trabalho. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de forma travessa enquanto exibia o seu típico sorriso maníaco, que só servia para deixar à ruiva ainda mais excitada, ainda mais desejosa para ter as mãos delas em si. Em todo o seu corpo. Seus lábios se encontraram de forma voraz, sentiu os braços delicados e extremamente fortes envolverem o seu corpo puxando-a de forma controladora enquanto a perna dele entrava entre as suas forçando o joelho em sua virilha. Um gemido contido surgiu entre os lábios ocupados em morder e puxar os lábios da outra.  
Sentiu a mão de ela deslizar pelo seu corpo, sentindo um arrepio intenso já prevendo o que iria acontecer, não pode de deixar de sorrir também. Sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando de maneira desejosa e intensa, o mesmo olhar que dava quando via suas queridas criações, seus filhos e filhas, nascendo com a perfeição que havia imaginado para eles. Eram momentos felizes que compartilhava com Harleen desde que começaram essa relação, desde que se tornaram um pouco mais do que parceiras de crimes. Desde quando descobriu que os dedos dela se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo. Que supria todas as suas necessidades.  
Ergueu o seu corpo formando um arco perfeitamente encaixado e sustentado pela força de sua amante. Seus dedos brincavam e dançavam sabendo exatamente quais eram os passos a serem dados nos espaço que tinha, sabendo a melhor forma de se movimentar para fazer a venenosa chegar à loucura. Contudo não iria sozinha. Não conseguia deixar a arlequim sem sentir o que sentia, queria tocá-la, queria ouvir os seus gemidos e principalmente, queria ver a loucura brilhando naqueles olhos azuis como fogo gelado. Queria ver refletidos nele, o que via nos seus todos os dias. Precisava desse elo que as unia, mais do que nunca.  
Não precisava nem mesmo se concentrar para fazer o que queria, estava tão em si sua habilidade que vinha sempre que era chamada. Às gavinhas se enrolavam nas pernas dela, subindo de forma circular até pouco antes do local proibido, esperando apenas uma coisa... A mulher riu o mesmo riso que sempre dava quando a ruiva fazia esse tipo de coisa. Rindo da mesma forma, ordenou para que suas criações avançassem. E quando estava perfeitamente acomodada, a fez florescerem.  
Sentiu o tremor percorrer o corpo da loira, sentiu os seus lábios se abrindo para soltar um gemido tão profundo que fazia o corpo da ruiva estremecer totalmente arrepiando-a de maneira desejosa. Por saber que eram suas filhas estavam fazendo perfeitamente bem o que foram criadas para fazer. As flores dessa planta em especifico vibravam e tremiam depois de aberta, podendo criar desde um terremoto quanto prazer, dependendo de como a venenosa usasse. Naquele momento, eram para ambas as coisas. Sentiu o aperto da mulher em seus corpos, enquanto os seus dedos iam mais fundo em si. Isso era o paraíso. Isso era o que queria.  
Seus lábios estavam unidos quando chegou o momento, fazendo com que ambas suspirassem uma nos lábios da outra, fazendo que ambas caíssem no chão exaustas em completa comunhão. Olhou para o teto vendo que todas as plantas ali estavam com suas flores, vistosas e brilhante, soltando os seus polens sobre elas.  
\- O que acha de testarmos essas suas criações na nova exposição de diamantes?  
\- Acho uma ideia excelente.


End file.
